1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to handgun holders and more particularly to a plate for holding handguns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handguns of the type having clip fasteners are known in the art as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,266,633, issued to G. A. Sachs and U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,908, issued to the present inventor, G. C. McClellan. Handguns having retention studs are also known, being typified by U.S. Pat. No. 252,448, issued to L. S. Flatau and U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,992, issued to R. J. Casull.
For reasons of safety, for display, and for storage, it is desirable to have a handgun holder. A plate type holder is particularly desirable in that when in place the handgun is ordinarily rendered inoperable and therefore safe. A plate further provides an excellent background for display and a plate is readily movable and with only slight modification can be made into a belt buckle. The belt buckle is especially adapted for miniature handguns.
R. J. Casull utilizes a plate as a belt buckle. The Casull device requires the plate to have an indentation in the shape of the gun and is therefore useable only with a handgun of certain size and shape. The indentations or cut-outs cooperate with a spring loaded stud holder to hold the handgun in place. A release mechanism must also be provided for removing the spring from the stud.
B. D. Bockover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,249, utilizes a cover in cooperation with spaced spring clips for holding the gun to a plate. Other relevant inventions include those of S. Leaver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,087 and J. Ryan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,642.